


you and me

by justanothernobody



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: 3+1 fic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cliche, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Like, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, and would spoil the storyline, if i were to tag everything in detail that would take too much time, lapselock, mentions of some suju boys + boa, ofc if you’ve read the og prompt you’d know what will happen, so cliche you’d roll you eyes at me, very cliche, why doesnt that tag exist >:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: three moments, three different stories, just you and me.(basically, the three times yunho and changmin couldn’t last and the one time they actually did)





	you and me

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on @thharu15 ‘s prompt on Twitter uwu. Finished just recently coz i squeezed all those last drops of inspo before I go back to school tomorrow :3
> 
> As always, enjoy!

_1_

at 4 p.m. sharp, he hears his mother call out, “yunho’s here, changmin!”

changmin carefully stands up from his bed, hands reaching out to grip the edge of his desk. he stumbles out of his room and to the living room.

feet against soft carpet, palms on the wall for guidance, one step at a time—

he slips.

yunho catches him just before he falls. he’s holding changmin by the midsection ever so gently that changmin’s breath hitches.

“you okay?”

“yeah, thanks,” replies changmin with an embarrassed laugh.

yunho takes his hands in his and leads him to the living room. he helps him to sit on the couch and then plops down beside him.

“what did you get me today?”

“it’s ‘gold dust’. apparently it’s about loss and love and all that. sounds like something you’d like.”

he’s right. it _is_ something changmin finds interesting. it’s something he’s experienced — that’s why he likes it.

after all, he’s lost sight and received yunho in return. changmin believes that’s why — as an apology from some higher being, he gets a boy who is more than willing to walk with him to the ends of the world.

he mentions that he’ll start, and changmin already jumping in his seat.

changmin’s too gone to care.

“you like books a lot, huh,” yunho remarks.

“yeah, i wish i could see all the words written on them myself.”

_i’d like to see your face more, though_ , changmin thinks.

“maybe not in this life,” he muses.

“maybe not.”

changmin lets yunho read out to him the rest of the evening.

•••

it’s a routine of sorts.

changmin was blind from birth and so he is homeschooled. the only time he went to regular school was kindergarten.

which is where he met yunho.

ever since then yunho has always made time each day to come to his house and play. he’d borrow some books from the library during recess and after school he’d head to changmin’s place.

except one day it doesn’t happen.

he’s spent the entirety of the afternoon waiting patiently for yunho. changmin was told that he would arrive a bit late that day.

but it’s already 7, and yunho hasn’t come yet.

at 10, he’s still on his chair waiting until his mom tells him, “he’ll come tomorrow, dear. get some sleep, okay?”

he’s restless the whole night.

•••

it happens again the next day, and the day after that.

almost a week has passed when aunty jung tearfully calls his mom.

he pads over to his mother and sits attentively still, trying to make out the exchange going on.

somewhere in their call, changmin hears _crash, yunho, gone._

when his mom finally puts the phone down, she sends a sad smile his way.

“we’re going to visit yunho tomorrow, dear.”

•••

the day he meets yunho, he has to say goodbye.

_2_

there’s a story that the seniors of sm high tell their underclassmen.

it’s about two boys — a sophomore and a senior, an obedient boy and a rebel, a rich and an average — of two boys that are worlds apart.

changmin grew up with everything he wanted on a silver platter, but yunho learnt to work for anything ever since he was young.

it didn’t make sense to see both of them together.

the story begins like this — handsome, straight-a's changmin just so happens to peek from his car window a boy on his way home.

it's his senior of two years, jung yunho. the delinquent boy was walking on the sidewalk, holding in tow a plastic bag he assumes is from the grocery store nearby.

yunho rings the doorbell on a house with a white picket fence, and an elderly woman comes out with all smiles to let him in.

he greets her with a kiss to her cheek and a hug. they walk back in the house and the door closes behind them.

well, yunho's opened something else other than that door — he opened changmin's heart that day.

•••

during recess the following day, changmin waches him from afar. he blocks out the persistent sound of kyuhyun's chatter and instead focuses on yunho.

a different version of yunho too, it seems. with his tie loose and two topmost buttons of his shirt undone. his school blazer is haphazardly placed on his shoulders as he runs a finger along a girl's — was it boa's — thigh from under her short skirt.

everyone around them cheers on, the couple smirks with glee.

changmin locks eyes with him by accident. yunho shoots him his glimmering smile.

kyuhyun slaps him weakly on the cheek. annoyed, he chides, "yah! are you even listening?!"

he smiles sheepishly. “go on.”

changmin tries (and fails) to focus on what kyuhyun said the rest of the way.

•••

changmin tells ryeowook all about his newly blossomed feelings.

by the end of that, ryeowook looks at him with his lips pursed tight.

“what do you think about it,” changmin tries.

“it’s not that i don’t support you. it’s just- well- from what i understand, you’re describing me the perfect beginning of a bad end.”

he frowns. as he tries to figure out what his friend has meant, he sees ryeowook eye kyuhyun and siwon pensively.

“i just want you to be happy and not hurt,” he says, just as siwon kisses kyuhyun full on the lips.

“don’t fall too deep.”

but changmin knows — he’s so far down he’s already _sinking_.

•••

on valentine's day, changmin's letter is among those in yunho's locker, along with the ones given by yunho's seemingly large following.

he wonders if yunho'll hate him for falling so helplesly in love with the older boy.

•••

yunho doesn't.

he finds changmin after everyone's gone home and he's the only one left in class after slumbering during the last period.

yunho opens the door gently and pads over to the table where changmin's at. he kneels down and rests his head in front of his, lets his eyes wander over changmin's cute boyish features.

he wakes up in shock.

before changmin can even say a word, yunho kisses him.

in the dark classroom, some imaginary fireworks shoot around them.

•••

if life were a dream, everything would've gone in changmin's favour.

he would get a happily ever after with yunho. he’d let yunho kiss him drunk and silly and all sorts of stupid.

but most importantly, changmin could love without barriers.

sadly life isn't a dream — it's a harsh-cutting reality that washes over him like the ocean tides.

and it’s only been a bit under two months since ‘they’ happened.

changmin goes up a grade. he’s already 16, so his parents have already made plans to marry him to a pretty girl with pretty rich parents.

yunho graduates. he goes to some college far away from school.

he ditches changmin's vulnerable feelings behind and starts a new chapter of his life.

so changmin has to do the same — flip his book to a new blank page and hopefully restart.

_3_

“what does kissing feel like, hyung?”

yunho stops all that he’s doing.

“what?”

changmin repeats himself, “what does kissing feel like?”

“w-why do you want to know,” yunho stutters out.

“because,” a pause, “every kid in class has done that except me.”

yunho seriously wants to curse whatever social pressure that influenced changmin for this.

except changmin reads his mind and says, “i’m genuinely curious too. not just ‘cause i wanna look cool, hyung.”

and those words really leave yunho nothing to be shy about. it’s giving him a hard time to look nonchalant, since he wants this too — wants to know what changmin’s lips feel on his, wants to hear his gasps and feel the clutch of hands against his chest.

“you could _show_ me,” changmin suggests.

it throws all of yunho’s resistance out the window.

he nears changmin. wide eyes stare up at him, wonder and anticipation in a single glance.

yunho closes the gap between them.

changmin’s lips feel plush, soft yet chapped.

something in him burns red hot, heart full with that _something_ flaring inside him.

mid-kiss, yunho brings a hand to cup changmin’s cheek and strokes a finger along the line of his jaw.

changmin grips yunho’s shirt tighter, as if anchoring himself against a wave of pure bliss.

as fast as it starts, it ends just as quickly.

yunho’s father comes into the room to call for his son. shock and anger run through him as he sees the two boys in a liplock.

“yunho! changmin!”

instantly, they pull apart.

yunho’s father roughly pulls his son away from changmin. “get out,” he shouts to changmin.

“no,” he counters — firm yet scared, insistent but fearful. he’s determined to not let yunho get all the blame, since it’s half his fault too.

changmin reaches out for yunho’s hand, and it seems to anger the man even more.

they both get kicked out of home for the night.

•••

“i love you,” yunho says to the nameless girl standing in front of him.

she pulls him in a hug, whispering back those three words. she buries her sweet face in his neck. but yunho can’t do the same — line of vision going to the boy who truly holds his heart.

as his father stares gleefully behind him, yunho wonders how he can hear changmin’s heart shatter amidst the loud cheer.

_not in this life too_ , he thinks.

_+1_

_1, 2, 3, 4_

the beat of the song pounds. he goes over the rest of the dance sequence. _  
_

_5, 6, 7, 8_

sweat beads on his forehead. it rolls down his cheek and to his neck and finally gets absorbed by the tee he’s wearing.

on the mirror, he glances at himself.

practices the dance routine again.

and again.

and again.

when he finally stops, he’s out of breath and his legs ache so much. yunho sits back against a wall.

it’s almost 1 a.m., he notes. far too late for anyone to still be up practicing.

heck, even his backup dancers have gone home to rest for the night.

yunho sighs. as he gets a fresh new t-shirt from his bag he sees his phone light up with three new messages.

_from: changminnie~_

_> hyung it’s already past midnight_

_> when are you coming back_

_> i miss you :c_

he smiles and types a reply back.

_to: changminnie~_

_> miss u too_

_> i’m heading home now_

_from: changminnie~_

_> i’ll be waiting!_

_oh_ , they’ve been waiting patiently for so long now.

this time, they don’t have to anymore.

_they’ve got each other now._

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter @thirstvxq


End file.
